Dr. Finitevus (Canon, Archie Comics)/Maverick Zero X
Summary Doctor Finitevus was an Echidna from the city of Albion, and one of the last known surviving citizen of that city by birth. He was transformed into an Albino Echidna after using his creation, the Chaos Siphon Suit in an attempt to drain Chaos Knuckles' power and restore him to normal. After this, Finitevus's mind has slowly transformed into that of a villainous mad scientist, who betrayed his city to the Eggman Empire. When he was first discovered by Sonic the Hedgehog and Knuckles the Echidna, he was working for the Dark Legion and was subservient to Lien-Da. Shortly after this however, Finitevus left his position as a Legionnaire and began enacting his own schemes. Recently he was responsible for turning Knuckles into Enerjak as part of Project Enerjak: Reborn and using him as a pawn to "cleanse the world" with fire. His plans were ultimately stopped by Super Sonic and Locke, though he managed to escape to scheme for another day, and remained a continual threat to Knuckles. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A Name: Doctor Finitevus Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog Gender: Male Age: '''33 '''Classification: Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physicals, Magic, Darkness Manipulation, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Genius Intelligence, Curse Manipulation, Corruption, Wind Manipulation, Portal Creation, Dimensiokinetic Combat, Chaos Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Teleportation, Space-Time Manipulation, Time Stop, Dimensional Travel, BFR, Mind Manipulation, Power Nullification, Atom Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Statistics Amplification (Can utilize Chaos Energy to augment his striking power), Pain Suppression, Flight, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Resistance to Magic, Mind Manipulation, Transmutation, and Power Nullification Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level '(Matched powers with Knuckles) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: At least Class G Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Multi-Solar System level '(Tanked attacks from an enraged, Chaos-powered Knuckles. Took a direct attack from Sonic the Hedgehog) 'Stamina: Extremely High Range: 'Standard melee range. Tens of Kilometers with abilities and attacks. Universal+ with Warp Rings. '''Standard Equipment: '''Warp Rings 'Intelligence: Supergenius. His skills include not only robotics and mechanical expertise, but also a level of magical ability. Weaknesses: Despite his intelligence, he is quite insane. Notable Attacks/Techniques: File:99B5F2CD-22A4-4068-8FB6-90EDB674B536.jpeg File:F40E46AB-6E85-4FEE-B400-6E21AFFEE6C5.jpeg File:2E989781-5080-4AD9-A03C-3C223EEC46DA.jpeg * Combat Skills: Finitevus seems to possess great amounts of combat prowess, able to go toe-to-toe with Knuckles in battle and effortlessly defeat the Downunda Freedom Fighters. * Portal Creation: Dr. Finitevus possesses an innumerable supply of Warp Rings, enabling him to create portals that allow travel across inter-continental distances and even across space and time to different dimensions. By using Warp Rings in conjunction with his hand-to-hand combat skills, Finitevus can retain an edge over opponents in combat. He can warp opponents' attacks away from him, causing them to hit their allies or dealing blows from unexpected angles through the rings. He can also close the portals on opponents to bypass their natural defenses and teleport them to different dimensions. * Chaos Energy Manipulation: Dr. Finitevus commands a corrupted form of Chaos Energy with expertise similar to that of Knuckles. With it, Finitevus can duplicate any ability used by a wielder of pure Chaos energy, allowing control over the fabric of time and space. He can use this to teleport himself as well as other people and objects, manipulate time by slowing or stopping it, perform inter-dimensional or time travel, heal any injurie, form defensive barriers, manipulate atomic particles, warp reality, and so on. * Magical Prowess: Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 4 Category:Maverick Zero X